Bloody Heart
by Firedancer-782
Summary: A young girl is pyshically abused until she decides to run away from home. She wanders around Toyko until she meets four boys who wish to protect her. While one is able to heal her bloody heart. InuYYH
1. Prolouge

Prolouge  
  
The sound of breaking glass could be heard throughout the house, as shouts coming from the kitchen echoed through the halls. "You worthless bitch! I told you to shut up!" A masculine voice rang through the air as the sound of a loud snap followed. "There that outta teach you to shut your damn mouth when I fucking tell you to." The man said as he left the house, most likely off to drink and fuck his problems away.  
  
"Damn, my arm hurts. Shit I think he broke it." A teenage girl, with many numerous bruises and cuts along her body, said as she winced when she tried to move her arm. 'I need to leave before he gets back .' She thought as she made her way to her room. 'Ever since Kiyko ran away with that Naraku guy, dad's been taken his anger out on me.' Sigh 'It's been almost two years since she left. I can't think about that now. I should start packing so I'll be long gone by the time he gets back home.' She thought as she took out a black duffel bag and a black backpack from her closet.   
  
In the duffel bag she put as much of her clothes in it as she could, then put a few blankets and a pillow in it. In the back pack she put some toiletries and food in it as well as whatever shoes she could fit in it. She took a few of her katanas and daggers out of their displays and put them in the duffel bag. 'I knew my obsessions with swords would come in handy some day.' She thought as she moved her bed away from the wall and pulled up a few floorboards. Under the floor boards where two small boxes and one rather large box. In one of the small boxes held her life's savings. (A/N: Her life's savings equals about five thousand in us dollars. Not sure how much yen that would be sorry.) In the second box held jewelry that looked like it was fit for a princess. 'Dad made me give all my nice stuff to Kiyko after Mom died, but he didn't think I would hide any.' She thought as she put the money and jewelry in the inside pocket of her jacket. In the last box held a book. The title read, 'Demonology and Magic'. 'I'm glad mom told me about her side of the family and gave me this book.' She thought as she put the book in her back pack and zipped her bags up. She then made her way to the door until she was stopped by a whimpering sound.  
  
The girl looked under her bed and saw the fox kit she had been keeping secretly for a few days. "Sorry Yu, I didn't mean to forget you. Well let's get going." She said to the small fox as she picked her up and held her inside her jacket as she left her house, not once looking back.   
  
A/N: Thanks for reading the prolouge. I'll try to atleast write a new chapter every other week. Sigh. grumbles about work and limited internet use Anyways please give me nice reviews (helps me write better .). If anyone would like to help me with my stories by reading over them and making sure they're all gramatically correct I'd really appreciate it. Hope you like the future chapters!  
  
Kasai 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
Kagome walked quickly down the streets of downtown Toyko. Her destination for the night was the city park, a few blocks away from where she was. Tonight she decided to stay in the forests until the morning when she could take a bus out of town. She soon reached the park a headed straight for the trees. Finding a suitable one she jumped on a branch and slept, hidden from everyone.  
  
With the Spirit Detectives  
  
"I've detected a demon in Ningenkai (A/N: Please tell me if I spelled it wrong. If I did I'm sorry.). I want you four to find out what they are doing there." Koenma said while stamping papers. "Where exactly is this demon located at, Koenma?" Kurama asked. "I believe it is in the park in downtown Toyko. It's spirit energy hasn't moved in awhile, so I believe now would be a perfect time to find." He said as he looked over at Boton and nodded. Boton then opened a portal for the Spirit Detectives, who stepped through.  
  
Back at the park/Kagome's POV  
  
I could feel two demon auras and two ningens coming straight for me, as I took my katana out of the duffel bag. I told Yu to be quiet as I masked our auras and scents, then lept from tree to tree until I reached the exit of the park. When I was getting ready to walk to the entrance I was stopped by one of the demons. He had black hair with a white streak in it, that was spiked towards the heavens, and was a little taller than I. He wore all black except the white headband and had his hand on the hilt of his katana. I quickly set my bags and Yu on the ground and took out my katana out of it's sheath, pointing it at the unknown demon.  
  
Soon I felt the others come over, all were males. One had red hair and green eyes, 'It seems that he's the other demon.' I thought as I looked at the humans. One had black hair and was wearing all green while the second was wearing blue with orange hair. "Don't worry we don't want to hurt you. We just want to know why you're in the human world." The red head said, as the one with orange hair started to walk towards Yu. I quickly picked her up and looked at the red head over my shoulder, while keeping my attention on the one in black. "Keep your human pet away from my kit. As for the fact that I'm in the human world I've always lived here." "Yusuke, get Kuwabara back over here and make sure he doesn't try and pet the fox again." "Sure Kurama." Yusuke said as he dragged Kuwabara back over to the side with him. "How did you get all those cuts and bruises wench?" Said the one in black. "Hiei, quit. Get your hand away from your katana before she gets the wrong idea. I'm sorry Miss -" "Higurashi Kagome. And I'll answer your question Hiei. My father gave them to me." "You didn't need to answer his question Kagome. My name is Kurama and that's Yusuke and Kuwabara." I nodded at each of them and put my katana back in it's sheath.  
  
End of Chapter One 


	3. Chapter 2

Kasai: Just to let you know I don't own anyone or anything except my fox kit Yu. /Hugs Yu/ But mark my words I'll find a way to own both Hiei and Youko. Isn't that right guys?  
  
Youko: Yup! .  
  
Hiei: Hn. .  
  
Kasai: He means yes as well. /Runs over to both bishounens and gives them numerous hugs and kisses./ They're just soo Kawaii!! On to the story!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kagome's POV/Still in the middle of the night  
  
After a quick story swap I was amazed to find out that Kurama was the famous Youko Kurama, before he was killed and had to live in the body of a human. I mean seriously every demon had heard of his notorious thieving career. My own mother had told me stories about how when she was a young child, she could hear her parents discussing his latest theft. Breaking away from my thoughts, I turned towards him and looking him square in the eye. "Prove it." He nodded as a bright light swirled around him. Before I knew it the famous Youko Kurama was standing before me.   
  
Regular POV  
  
Youko took Kagome's hand and kissed her knuckles as a blush graced her face. When he let go of her hand, she put her katana back in her duffel bag and sat her bags next to a bench before crouching down on the bench. "So you're not here to take over and rule the human race?" Yusuke asked. "Why would I? I find most humans smell to bad to get close enough to. Besides I'm perfectly content living in the human world." She said. "Exactly what kind of demon are you?" Kuwabara asked, while the others eyed her suspiciously. "Heh heh, now why do you need to know that?" She asked while her fingers nervously twitched.   
  
"Wench tell us what kind of demon you are now." Hiei said rather angry that she wasn't telling them when his interest started peak. "My name is not Wench, Bitch, Slut, Whore, or any other name your puny mind can think of. It's Kagome, Ka-Go-Me. Do you need me to tell you one more time or do you got it?" She yelled while she curled her fists into tight balls. "I'll call you whatever-" "Finish that sentance and you'll know the full extent of pain and humilation." "I want bitch. Now what are you going to do?" He said with a smirk thinking that she was some weak demon. His smirk soon faded when he felt something heavy around his neck. "This," She then smirked and finished her sentance. "Sit!" She yelled as he was plumeted to the ground.  
  
Sorry if my chapters are short, I like cliffies. They leave ya hooked if I do say so myself. . Who should Kagome be paired with:  
  
Kagome/Hiei  
  
...or...  
  
Kagome/Kurama/Youko  
  
...or...  
  
Kagome/Hiei/Kurama/Youko  
  
...or...  
  
Kagome/Oc  
  
Please leave me nice reviews. The review button can get very sad and lonely. /Goes over and let's review button cry on her shoulder./ Also tell me which bishounens you think Kagome should be paired with. Thanks! . 


	4. Chapter 3

Kasai: So far the results for the pairing are..  
  
Kagome/Hiei-2  
  
Kagome/Kurama/Youko-1  
  
Kagome/Hiei/Kurama/Youko-0  
  
Kagome/Oc-0  
  
Thanks for voting. There will be another pair to vote for at the end of this chapter. Hiei would you be a dear and do the disclaimer for me.  
  
Hiei: Hn, Kasai doesn't own anything, except her fruitless dreams.

Kasai: .

Chapter Three  
  
Kagome gathered her stuff and left the park quickly and quietly while the others were laughing at Hiei. 'You do know that they'll come after you, don't you?' 'Yes Yu. I know, that's why I'm going to get away while they're still focused on Hiei.' She said while looking at the fox, who was now sitting on her shoulder. 'Why didn't you tell Youko or Hiei. You know you could trust them.' 'I don't want to get betrayed again, Yu.' 'You're still blaming yourself for that!?' Yu asked in shock. Yu was answered by silence.  
  
Back at the park, Hiei was able to get out of his hole and was coming for Kagome. He caught up with her a few blocks away from the park. "Wench, get this thing off of me and answer my question." "I won't do either until you start acting nicer towards me." Hiei grit his teeth and tried to restrain himself from chopping her into pieces with his katana. Kagome sighed and looked him straight in the eye. "I'll tell you what I am, but you have to promise not to tell your friends." "Hn." "Promise me or else I'll leave right now!" "Fine I promise." "Alright. I need to get somewhere where no one will see or hear me." "Why are you hiding?" "If people found out about me then alot of bad stuff would follow." "Hn, we can go to Genkai's. You'll be safe there." "Alright thanks." She said as they started off towards Genkai's.  
  
Back with the others, the had just figured out that Kagome was gone and Hiei was nowhere to be found either. "Where do you think the Shrimp went?" Asked Kuwabara. "He probably went to find Kagome." Kurama said. "What for?" "I believe he went so he could get the necklace off." "Well there's no use in sticking around here, so I'm gonna go home." Yusuke said as he and the others split up and left for home.  
  
Kagome and Hiei had just reached Genkai's when Yukina came running out to meet them. "Kagome-chan, we weren't expecting you for some time now." She said as she helped Kagome with her bags. "Yes well Hiei and I needed to talk and this was the only place we could do so, without being spied on. Is that alright?" "Of course it is Kagome dear." "Obaasan, it's nice to see you again." (Please tell me if that isn't right. It's supposed to be grandmother.) Kagome said as she hugged Genkai. Genkai took one look at Kagome's bruises and frowned in disgust. "Your father has been hitting you again, hasn't he?" "Yes, but this time I'm not going back." "Well you can stay here if you wish." "Arigatou obaasan. I would love to stay here with you and Yukina-chan." "Here let's put your bags in your room and then you and Hiei can talk about whatever it was you two needed to talk about." Kagome nodded as they walked towards the shrine  
  
Once Kagome's things were settled her and Hiei sat down. "How do you know Genkai and Yukina?" "I used to come to this shrine when I was very little. One day I met Yukina-chan and we became fast friends then I started to call Genkai obaasan because she was like the grandmother I never knew. I suppose now you wish to see my true form along with Yu's." Hiei nodded as Yu jumped off of Kagome's shoulder onto the floor beside of her.  
  
That's it for this chapter sorry it took awhile. I can't get on the internet over the weekends and I haven't got the internet on my computer yet, so I have to use the one in the office. The other pairing is:  
  
Yu/Hiei  
...or...  
Yu/Kurama/Youko  
  
The for sure pairings are:  
Yusuke/Keiko  
...and...  
Kuwabara/Yukina  
  
But there won't be alot about those two. Mostly on the main characters. Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter I hope you enjoy the next one and review. .  
  
-Kasai- 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
Hiei watched as a blackish purple mist started to surround both Kagome and Yu. When the mist faded Hiei was in shock, though he didn't show it. Before him sat two females, one had pure black hair down to her knees, when standing, and the other had had black hair down to her shoulder with two strips of white framing her face.   
  
The one with long black hair was wearing a long black dress, that dragged a few feet on the ground when she walked and had jagged ends, and had a dark silver corset with raven feathers, on the end of the strings, over the dress. She had black thigh-length shoes on, even though they weren't visible. She had long wings that had black feathers on the upper portion of them and a dark red that became a dark purple, in the form of the fairy wings, for the lower portion. She had black striped tattoos aligned her long pointed ears, that were pierced twice in the middle section of her ear lobe. In her lap laid a staff made of a dark wood, that looked almost black. On the top of the staff was a large gem that looked to be constantly changing colors between black, crimson, dark purple, and forest green.  
  
The female with the black and white hair was wearing a black dress that had olive green armlets with silver swirls and a chocker, made of the same material. She had large brown and tan fairy wings, that ended far above her head. She also had tan and olive green shoes that reached her mid thigh but looked more like socks. (an: Kagome and Yu wear the same footwear except for different colors and designs.) She had brown swirl tattoos across her body and also had ears much like the first female's and a black and white tail.  
  
"This is our true form Hiei." Kagome said as her now silverish blue eyes looked with his crimson orbs. "Yu-chan is a kitsune fairy. While I am an elemental-night-dragon fairy." "What do you mean elemental-night-dragon and kitsune fairy?" Hiei asked. "It means that I am a descendant of night dragons, the rarest and most powerful of the dragons, and can control all of the elements of nature. I can also shapeshift and speak in any language I wish, even if it is in animal. Yu-chan is very closely related to foxes. The only difference is that she has a human and fairy form as well as her kitsune form." "Then why doesn't she stay in her human form like you do?" "Kagome-sama loves fox's tails and ears, the fluffier the better." "Yu-chan! How could you give away my major weakness. Anyways I told you not to call me Kagome-sama. You're my best friend Yu-chan, you can call me Kagome-chan." "But Kagome-sama you come from the noblest of the fairy court, while I am nothing but a humble servant of yours." "You may be a servant Yu-chan, but I see you as my sister, friend, and guardian. The last thing I'll ever see you as is my servant." "Thank you Kagome-chan, but I think it is time to tell Hiei our story." "Yes of course." She said as got into a comfortable position in order to tell her long tale.  
  
"I was born five hundred years ago in the fairy realm. It was a separate world with only fairies, elves, dragons, and other mythical creatures besides demons, hanyous, and humans. I was born into the royal family and lived my days within the castle walls mostly. Yu-chan was my maid and my guardian. She is about one hundred years older than me, but that is besides the point. Two hundred years after I was born I traveled into the human and demon realm with Yu-chan. I died when I was betrayed by a hanyou that I had befriended, who was only after power. Yu-chan had protected me as best as she could but the hanyou had gone into demonic rage and his wounds healed as fast as Yu had dealt them. She was knocked unconscious as the hanyou turned his attention towards me. When he killed me, my soul traveled to the future and I was born again as a human girl. I had an older sister named Kikyou, who was three years older than me. When I was little I could recall all of my past life but my human mother brushed it off saying it was my over active imagination. Soon after my fifteenth birthday I learned how to change into my true form, then my human mother died in a car crash. My human mother had told me that she was a miko and that I had miko blood coursing through my veins. Before she died she taught me how to use them. My sister soon ran away from home with her boyfriend, Naraku. Then my father had became rather abusive and started to drink alot. A few days before I ran away from home I had found Yu in her fox form. I was able to recognize her instantly while she on the other couldn't recognize me. I finally had to show her my true form for her to trust and believe me."  
  
"Kagome-chan it is getting late and you should rest. Tommorrow we have a long journey ahead of us." Kagome nodded her head as she got out her pillow and blanket from her duffel bag. "Where are you going?" "Anywhere away from my father. He'll probably try and search for me after he finds out that I'm missing. If he finds me Kami only knows what he'll do to me." "Then I'll protect you." Hiei said while trying to figure out what prompted him to say so. "Arigatou Hiei, but I do not wish to be a burnden." "Hn, get some sleep." He said as he sat on the windowsill and watched her fall asleep, next to Yu in her fox form. Before he fell asleep he heard Yu's voice in his head. "Thank you Hiei. You may be able to teach kagome-sama how to trust others, besides me, again and for that I thank you." She said then fell asleep.   
  
Well what do you think? I believe that this chapter is alittle longer than the others. It also shows hints of a posible Hiei/Kagome relationship in the future. Well I'm gonna get some sleep, since it's the middle of the night. I can hear Hiei in the background grumbling about how I stay on this 'damned human contraption.' Well night! . zzz  
  
Ps. Please review! I love positive reviews! And if anyone wants to talk online just email me and I'll try to get back to you. I should be getting the internet on my computer soon (hopefully). My mom's soo slow about getting it. I was supposed to have it last weekend but it never happened. Bye for now.   
  
-Kasai 


	6. An and review responses

Hi! I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing! /Sniffle/ It makes me soo happy that people like my work. I'm a first time writer on but I write alot of different stories on my comput. Most of them I haven't gotten into chapter form and I need to do that.   
  
Right now I'm currently working on a Inu/Wolf's Rain x-over along with several Inu/YYH x-overs. I've also been experimenting with Inu/DBZ x-overs and Inu/X-men x-overs. I might start on Fruits Basket pairings when I get further into the manga. The next story that will be posted is Last Resort. It'll be a one-shot/songfic. It's all most done and should be up in the next day or so, since I'm striving to finish it.   
  
If anyone has any requests for any of the above x-over kinds just let me know and I'll try and write something. Also I am currently in search of a beta reader to help me along. If you would like to help me just email me and we can work something out. On to review responses!  
  
animejacksparrowlover: I'll definitely make a Kagome/Yusuke story. I've been reading a few since you suggested it and I've read some good ones that were very interesting. It might take me awhile to get started on it, but if you have any suggestions I'm open for them. Just email me and we can figure something out. To answer your question about is Kag a demon no. Her aura is so similar to that a demon would give off that Koenma couldn't tell the difference. I just noticed that I did make Yusuke and Kagome have the similar pasts. But I can tell you it wasn't planned. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
moonlightassassin: Thanks for reviewing I hope you like it so far. Thanks for your vote as well.  
  
Amara-chan: Thanks for reviewing and voting. I'll try to update as fast as I can.  
  
demon-lulu: Thanks for reviewing and voting. I'll tally up your votes and I'll update as soon as I can.  
  
cinthia: Thanks for reviewing and voting. I'll try to update as fast as I can.  
  
silverfoxangel: Thanks for voting!  
  
Angel Of Life01: Thanks for reviewing and voting!  
  
lildogdemon: Thanks for reviewing and voting!  
  
SniperGirl: Thanks for voting! I'll add your vote in with the others.  
  
Angelfire-2005: Thanks for reviewing I'll add your vote in with the other Hiei/Kagome votes. Also I totally agree with you about Hiei and Kagome.  
  
Ria: Thanks for voting.  
  
Sarah the original: Thanks for voting. Later on Hiei won't act so much like Inuyasha, depending on the votes that is.  
  
Kitsunea, Yokos mate: Thanks for voting!  
  
So far the results are:  
  
Kagome/Hiei: 6  
  
Kagome/Kurama/Youko: 5  
  
Kagome/Hiei/Kurama/Youko: 1  
  
Yu/Hiei: 0  
  
Yu/Kurama/Youko: 3  
  
The voting will end when I put up the next chapter so vote, vote, vote! 


End file.
